


小离别

by 余年 (RemainingYears)



Category: RPS, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingYears/pseuds/%E4%BD%99%E5%B9%B4
Summary: 非现实向，一个总裁雷与留学生羊的故事少量私设注意
Relationships: 红兴
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

大雪鹅毛一般铺天盖地，寒风卷着冰碴砸在身上，便是一阵又一阵的疼。

他趴在那人背上，瘦小的身躯裹在棉大衣里，看上去仿佛就只剩下了一个厚厚的布团。

“艺兴，艺兴别睡啊，坚持住，快到了。”

那人背着他快步向前走着，身上的伤又渗出血来也并不在意，只一门心思地不时唤他的名字，叫他不要睡。他烧得厉害，整个人昏昏沉沉的，只得哼出些声音，好让那人知道自己还听着。

雪越下越大，他的声音渐渐被风声盖过，搂着那人颈肩的手也慢慢没了力气。那人感觉到他正从自己背上向下滑，便停下脚步，把他又往身上颠了颠。他被突如其来的震荡弄醒了，抬起头，便与头顶的夜空打了个罩面。

那夜空是昏沉的，没有月亮，也没有星星，只有连片的雪花从深渊般的漆黑空洞中簇簇坠落。那景象叫人害怕。他看着，重又搂住那人颈肩，像是用尽自己所有力气一般，将那人搂得紧紧的。

哈尔滨隆冬的寒风里，那人背着他，抖落了一身的雪，留下一行深深浅浅的脚印，渐行渐远。

张艺兴望着窗外的雪，努力让自己回到现实。

波士顿进入雪季。临近期末，伯克利因为大雪停了课，但学校的图书馆、录音棚、排练室都还开放着，也就没人敢懈怠。为了完成一门课的结课作业，他前几天预约了150号楼的一间录音棚，这会儿正收拾东西，准备晚上和几个同学一起在那里通宵把项目做完。

有同学在Line上发信息来催他，他看了看时间，回复说自己再过十多分钟就到，而后关灯、锁门，急匆匆地下了楼，然而来到宿舍楼一层大厅后，他还是放缓了脚步，越来越缓。在那里来回踱了一会儿后，他终于掏出手机，点开微信，将一条早就写好的草稿发了出去。

樱桃木门一推开，风雪就夹着冰碴灌了进来。他非常熟悉这种感觉。

雪越下越大，他走出去，很快就融进了这座城市的冰天雪地。

一万四千多公里外，此时的上海正被晨光镀上一层金色。

干邑般的金色，叠着城市喧嚣的光影，正尽数框在一间办公室的落地窗里。

“孙总，苏州那个城区改造项目的碰头会就要开始了，当地几个领导都到了，您看……”

“我知道了。你让项目负责人和团队先过去，我一会儿到。”

助理极善察言观色，他见自己老板正聚精会神看着手机里的信息，只道是另外在处理要紧的事，便很识相地离开了。

那是张艺兴刚发的微信。这孩子有段时间没联系他了。孙红雷之前和他通视频，他不是在排练，就是在录音，再不济也是火急火燎地在赶作业，总是说不了几句就又去忙了。艺兴在慢慢长大，正在更宽广的世界中闯荡，孙红雷乐见他如此，可这心里总还是放不下的。

“红雷哥，我前些天看微博上说，苏州要搞城区改造，咱们以前住的地方也划了进去。我是想问问，老房子现在还在不在？要是在的话，过些日子我放假了，你能陪我去看看吗？”

看到这里，孙红雷的表情不免有些复杂。他集团下面的房地产公司现在忙着的就是这个项目，这也就意味着，那间承载了他们两人许多回忆的老房子，他如今要亲手拆毁。

但是很快地，他又笑弯了眼角。

“在的。那间老房我一直没卖，会定期找人清扫。你要是愿意，等放假了我陪你去。”

这条微信发出后一直没收到回复，孙红雷并不在意，只当艺兴在忙。他将手机调成振动，走出办公室后，便在助理和几位高管的陪同下往会议室去了。

刚要进会议室，手机还是振了。

“哥，波士顿下了大暴雪，我今天要通宵赶一个混音工程的作业，感觉很不好。”

看着这条微信，孙红雷顿了几秒，神情里多了些不易察觉的柔软，也不在意旁的人，他按下语音键——

“艺兴，别瞎想。你以前说过，你心里的雪早就停了，所以不会有什么不好的事发生的。快去忙吧。忙完我们视频。”

没过多久，熟悉的声音就在一万四千多公里外的录音棚里响起，和着乐声、话语声，总算让这个雪夜变得没那么冰冷。

对下雪这件事，张艺兴有一点奇怪的迷信。那是因为在这个世界里，他年少时经历的几场大的变故都发生在雪天。他说心里的雪停了，是因为自从跟着孙红雷离开哈尔滨那座冰城后，厄运好像就很少再在雪天来敲他的门。只不过，由于年少经历过于深刻，每逢雪天，他总还是会有些没来由的担心。这就好像一种习惯，他很早以前就有了，后来又被他保持了许多年。

时间回到七年前。那时苏州的天气也和现在上海的一样，晚秋几场雨过后，气温就降了下来，将冷不冷时，潮湿的空气里就已泛起寒气。好在阳光还算明媚，它时常透过校园里香樟树交错的枝杈，摇曳着落下一地斑驳。

那斑驳也常透过窗棂，落在教室和教师的办公室里，而此时，它就落在了一位班主任的办公桌上。

“艺兴啊，老师知道你家里情况特殊，可你这入学也快两年了，你哥他总不能连个人影也不见吧。除了来学校给你办过一次入学手续外，他就再没出现过，家访出差，家长会也不来，你倒是给我说说看，你哥他是想怎样？”

那个时候，他们才在苏州安定下来。离开哈尔滨后，孙红雷先是带着张艺兴南下去了广州。在那里，孙红雷淘到了第一桶金，也遇上了自己生意场上的伯乐，一位姓赵的老板。时值中国房地产事业初现蓬勃，他随后便跟着这位赵老板北上，来到其故乡苏州，合伙做起了房地产生意。那一年，张艺兴十二岁，断断续续在广州完成了前面的学业，进入了苏州一间中学就读。

这会儿，班主任有些气不打一处来，她见张艺兴还想解释什么，赶忙示意他打住：“我跟你说啊，别再拿你哥忙当借口了，我这耳朵都快听出茧子了。我们学校是什么样的学校？是市重点学校！哪个家长不忙的？你看看人家家长，市委工作的，平时也忙，可人家该来的时候也都是来的呀。”

听着班主任的喋喋不休，十四岁的少年低头撵起了自己校服的袖口。班主任见他一副油盐不进的样子，终也没了脾气：“这样吧，把你哥手机号留下，我想办法去找找他。”

少年规规矩矩照做，而后离开办公室，但刚一出门，他就听见里面有老师在向他班主任打听他家里的情况。自从入学后，他就只听过这位班主任说他家情况特殊，却从不知她究竟了解到了何种程度。想到这里，他停下脚步，在办公室外面又偷偷听了起来。

“这件事，我其实也不是很清楚。”班主任说，“他家里的情况，他哥来办入学手续的时候跟我说过一些。但工作那么多年，我知道，那都不是真的。我后来又托派出所的一位朋友了解过，说张艺兴这孩子父亲走得早，母亲也不知了去向，他哥是个孤儿，后来机缘巧合遇上他，就做了他的监护人。他们俩都不是江浙一带的人——听我那位朋友说，他们以前住在哈尔滨，好像是遇上了什么事才来南方的。”

班主任这么一说，打听情况的老师忖度起来：“照您这说法，我怎么觉着……这该不会是犯了什么事才来南方的吧！您看他哥那样子，来办入学手续时我见过，那面相，一看就不像个好人。”

“别瞎说。”班主任低声喝止，“我们为人师表的，没证据的事情可不能乱讲。”

听到这里，站在门外的张艺兴反而松了口气。对他家里的事，学校到底了解得不多。这会儿，放学铃响了，嬉闹声在校园里渐渐多了起来。办公室里，老师们还在讨论着他家里的事，张艺兴听着，已不再那样在意。他回到教室，收拾好东西就准备回家了。

那个时候，家离学校并不远。孙红雷刚一到苏州就用自己在广州赚的钱买了房，房子虽然老旧，却在张艺兴后来就读的市重点中学的学区里。他们在广州时生活依旧动荡，张艺兴没能接受到完整的教育，因而境况刚有好转，孙红雷就急于安定下来，好让艺兴能安心上学。那个时候，因为这件事，他们各自怀揣着心事，一个因为没能给对方更好的而自责，一个则因已获得的感恩着，但他们又都从没将这些心事说破过，只各自心照不宣地努力，盼着日子一点点好起来。

自行车停在小区里，张艺兴往家走，来到家门前却觉察出了不对劲。家里有人，不止一个，红雷哥在，但除他之外，还有其他的人。

张艺兴迅速警觉起来。他家那时住一楼，为弄清里面情况，他从楼里出来，跟着绕到外面自家窗边，从那里小心翼翼地往里面望去。

当初买这套房子，就是因为孙红雷看重它方便从外面观察屋里情况。而那个时候，他还叮嘱过张艺兴另一件事。那就是，如果看到家里有警察，千万别回来，赶紧走；如果一天之内联系不上他，就依着他给的联系方式，去找那位姓赵的老板。

此时，几个便衣样的男人正聚在屋里，他们或站或坐，把孙红雷围了起来，像是在盘问些什么。

张艺兴有些慌了，但他记得孙红雷的叮嘱，于是只得咬咬牙离开了小区，可来到附近街上后，他还是停了下来。他开始犹豫自己应该去哪儿：红雷哥就在家里，事情可能还没那么糟；如果他现在就贸然联系那位姓赵的老板，没准反而会不好。

十四岁的少年边想边皱起了眉头，他在街上来来回回地踱了一会儿，最后还是决定先等等，看看情况再说。

天晚了，他没地方可去，就在路边的长椅上坐下。那些日子，苏州一直在降温，可让他没想到的是，这会儿，天上竟飘起雪来。

他真的有些慌了，起身就往家跑，可跑了一会儿又停了下来。

再等等！他走回长椅边，心里不停这样对自己说，事情或许还没有那么糟，不应该再那么糟了！

雪越下越大，他望着头顶的天空，只觉得头脑昏沉。心里面，所有从前离别的伤痛仿佛都涌上了来，记忆很快被黑暗笼罩，鹅毛大雪开始不受控制地从高悬的漆黑空洞中簇簇坠落……

张艺兴其实一直都记得过去发生了什么。只是这么多年，他一直都想要忘记。

第一场雪，带走了他的母亲。

那一年他四岁，父亲沾了粉，欠了一大笔债。为了逃债，他们一家从长沙搬到了松花江边一个小镇上。母亲本以为那之后的日子会好过，却没想到陷入更大的绝望。一个大雪的清晨，她只说了句自己出去买菜，就再也没有回来。

第二场雪，带走了他的父亲。

母亲走后的第二年，父亲再次债台高筑。讨债人找到他家，将他家砸了个稀烂，而那时的父亲却不过扔掉一支针管，优哉游哉地瘫倒在了沙发上。

他还记得，那时的父亲是在眩晕和迷醉中经受毒打的，最后反倒是打人的人先察觉出了不对劲。一个年轻点的讨债人上去试了试父亲的鼻息，见还有那么一点气，便赶紧劝其他人离开，以免惹出事来。

一群人走后，他从先前躲着的衣柜里小心翼翼地钻出来，而父亲那时已倒在地上，没了动静。他看着，非常清楚发生了什么，却流不出一滴泪来，因为那些泪早都流干了，在母亲走后，父亲没日没夜的打骂里。

天黑了，外面下起雪来，屋里冷得厉害。

“原来你在啊。”

他闻声猛地回过头去，只见一个穿着厚皮夹克、理着寸头的小流氓，正斜靠在客厅的门框边，笑眯眯地看着他：“上次来你家讨债时就看见你了。这次来我还在想，你躲哪儿去了。”

他认得这个男人，他就是刚刚那个劝其他同伙离开的讨债人。他看着眼前的这个男人，悄悄地舒了口气，但是很快恐惧和不安就再次笼上他的心头。出于自我保护，他一把抄起茶几上的水果刀，将刀锋指向了面前的男人。

刀毫无意外地被夺了下来。男人制住他的双手，将它们握在自己掌心，而后蹲在他面前，平静地望进他眼底，温声对他说：“跟哥哥走吧。哥哥不会打你骂你的。哥哥家里有好吃的，你喜欢吃什么？哥哥回去给你做好不好？”

那一刻，他能够清楚地感觉到自己冻得冰凉的手被那人捂暖了。那人的声音是暖的，手也是暖的，在那个北风呼啸的夜里，他似乎再也找不到任何拒绝的理由。

“辣椒炒肉。”他说，“你要是给我做辣椒炒肉，我就去你家。”

他记得，男人那时笑了，而自己被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。

第三场雪把他和他的小流氓都带走了。

那是他跟着孙红雷的第二年。他们住在哈尔滨一条不算繁华的街市上。那天也下了雪。他记得自己清早起来就有些不舒服，一直有一下没一下地咳着，孙红雷将手搭在他的额头，试过体温后就一门心思地给他找药、喂药，却再不敢去看他。

他知道孙红雷心里有事，便死命拽着他的衣角，求他不要走，但最后还是看到他离去的背影。雪下大了，他觉得害怕，想出去追他，却发现门已经从外面被锁上。早先吃的药起了作用，没过多久他就眼皮渐重，昏昏沉沉，重又倒回了床上。

再次醒来时，他闻到一股极为浓烈的血腥味。孙红雷回来了，他受了伤，满身是血。他看着孙红雷的样子吓坏了，本能地向后退去，却不料被他一把拉住。孙红雷的手依旧是暖的，他被这双手拉着坐到床边，随后便看着男人蹲在自己跟前，刚要开口，却又停了下来。

血干了，凝在男人的脸上，留下一片怪异的红。他看着，下意识伸出手去，想要擦掉那些血迹，但干了的血并不好擦，他有些心急，手上的力道也跟着加重，一下又一下，皮肤就给擦红了，可即便如此，男人也没有躲，他只是一直一直看着他，渐渐地，眼眶红了。

他擦干了那些血，而后说：“哥，你还是这样好。”

孙红雷揽过他的手：“哥答应你，以后再也不这么脏了。你跟哥走吧。咱们现在过的这日子是不对的，我带你过对的去。”

他记得，孙红雷说这些话时就好像是在起誓一样，而那之后的许多年里，这些话竟也都一一被他实现了。

那天晚上，他们离开了那间住了快两年的小屋。哈尔滨隆冬的夜里，孙红雷背着他艰难地走了一路。他们先是去了一家相熟的私人诊所，在那里缝合了伤口，打了退烧针，跟着便去了火车站，买了两张车票后，连夜南下去了广州。

“哈尔滨一·二五械斗案，你参与了没有？”此时家里，一位便衣正这样问孙红雷。

“没有。”

“那你跟这案子的主谋老虎是什么关系？”

孙红雷漠然地看着那位便衣，却在下一秒装作一团和气地笑了：“也没什么关系。我那时在哈尔滨做了点小生意，平时挺受他照顾的。那件事当时闹得挺大，他也找我参与过，可是我怂啊，去了之后见那阵仗，在外围绕了几圈，没一会儿就走了。”

“这么说，你去过现场了？”

孙红雷点点头。

“那为什么不报警？！”

孙红雷无可奈何地笑了，又很快敛住笑容。他望着那位便衣，眼里似有黑潭。

“我得活命，不是么。”他说，“如果当初我真这么做了，老虎又没死，你觉得他会放过我？”

便衣被他的神情镇住，凝滞片刻才又勉强抛出另一个问题：“好，既然你说你没参与，那你给我解释解释，为什么案发当晚你连夜去了广州？”

被问这个问题，孙红雷的眉目温和不少，他想了想，决定说句实话：“我承认我去过现场，当时那场面对我触动也很大。但更主要的是，我还有个弟弟。我不想他跟我过那样的生活。我想给他一个安稳的环境，让他慢慢长大，好好长大，所以事发当晚，我就连夜带着他离开了那个是非之地。”

这几乎是个无可辩驳的理由。便衣听着，目光极为谨慎地扫过房间的角角落落。这房子不大，布置也很简单，却意外地有种生活气息。桌子上摞着的书本和CD、墙角放着的篮球、衣架上挂着的帽衫，几乎每一个细节都在印证着孙红雷所说的话。

刑警们很快就意识到他们即将一无所获。这是个结不清的案子，主谋被当地另一个组织设计害死，所有线索都断了。他们后来抓到的喽啰把孙红雷给供了出来，说他曾是老虎的头马，可他们却连一点儿实质性证据也找不到，现场甚至连一枚指纹都没有。更要命的是，孙红雷如今已是江浙一带炙手可热的商界黑马，刑警们非常清楚，如无万全把握，他们已再难动他。

没做过多的纠缠，刑警们盘问结束后，照例跟孙红雷交代了几句就迅速离开了。

一行人走后，孙红雷暗暗松了口气。他拿起手机拨了张艺兴的号码，对方却没有接。他料这孩子回来过，现在应该也走不远，便出门去找。

天黑了，外面飘着小雪，气温骤降。他出了门才意识到天气的变化，自己衬衫外只罩了件黑色麻布单衣，却也顾不及这么多了。

他急匆匆走在家附近的街道上，向许多人形容艺兴的体貌特征，却没遇上一位见过这孩子的。他又给艺兴打了几通电话，仍然没有人接，就只得一条街一条街地继续找。

他从没和任何人说过，他其实一直都觉得艺兴是上天给他的礼物。因为他，他有了牵挂，因为这份牵挂，他才开始重新审视活着的意义。那个他可以轻易夺下其手里刀子的孩子，就这样在不知不觉间卸了他一身的暴戾。在那场血与雪融成污水流进地沟的械斗里，他擦掉了刀上的指纹，将刀丢在了那里。

如果不是他，他不会放下手里的刀。

如果不是他，他恐怕早就已经死了。

“艺兴！”

少年蜷缩着倒在长椅上，他远远看着，唤他的名字，跟着快步走了过去。

听见熟悉的声音，张艺兴渐渐从昏沉中苏醒。究竟刚刚自己是睡着了，还是昏了过去，他也说不清了，但总之在看到自己一直担心的人，就这样完好地站在了自己面前时，他立时清醒了过来，起身将人紧紧抱住。

“红雷哥，你吓死我了，你真的吓死我了！我还以为，还以为警察要把你，要把你……”

他哽咽了，而孙红雷这时也将他又搂得更紧了些，他一边摩挲着他的背，一边在他耳边温声说：“没事了，没事了。艺兴不怕的、啊，哥哥在呢。”

那天之后，张艺兴也多了个秘密。他从没和任何人说过，红雷哥那天抱着他，抱得很紧很紧。他后来托着他的脸颊，亲吻他眉心时，他能清楚地感受到他双手的冰凉。红雷哥掌心里有一层细细的汗，这么多年，他就没见他这么慌过。

有时候，张艺兴会想，他们后来是不是都走得太远了，是不是日子永远停留在他们在苏州的时候，就是最好的。

赵老板子孙福薄，后来又查出了癌症，在处理自己遗产的时候，将孙红雷认作了半子。弥留之际，他曾对守在病床前的孙红雷说，这些原本就都是你的，是你这么多年拼死拼活为我打下来的，可是我贪啊，我贪这些产业，也贪你这个人，你就让我最后最后再占你点便宜吧。

那之后，孙红雷继承了赵老板大部分的家业和他全部股权。他接管了企业并迅速将其做大，随后又将企业总部迁去上海，最终将它发展成了今天这个拥有地产、教育、健康、娱乐四大业务板块的大型投资集团。

来到上海后，张艺兴进了国际高中。在那里，他的音乐才华被发掘。老师们鼓励他申请美国的音乐院校，去学自己想学的，而孙红雷也尽全力助他追求梦想。就这样，他最终被伯克利录取，入学的第二年就遇上了一位美籍韩裔制作人，到了转年秋天他就在美国发行了自己的首张单曲，成绩斐然。

只是不知从什么时候开始，他们的生活里好像就只剩下了一个“忙”字。以前是孙红雷忙，现在是他也跟着忙，可忙着忙着，他们俩好像就分开了。成年后，张艺兴一直有种不安：他现在已经不需要监护人了，法律上他们已经没了任何关系，那感情上呢？

“近日，孙红雷再度传出绯闻。有记者拍摄到他与国内某知名女星，连续数日出入同一间私人会所。这两年，孙红雷和娱乐圈走得很近，除投资拍摄过多部叫好又叫座的影视剧外，这位一向低调的上海富商近几个月更是一改往日风格，相继与数位知名女艺人传出绯闻。如今，不少业内人士都在猜测，究竟哪位女星最终能够获得青睐，嫁入豪门……”

混音工程课的结课项目做完时，已经是第二天早上。张艺兴离开150号楼后，去了附近一家餐馆用早餐，是在那里刷微博时看到的这条消息。他一字不落地将原文读了一遍，而后嘴角扯出几许苦笑。就像文中所说的那样，那些绯闻已经传了好几个月了，而就在这几月个间，他身上也发生了很多的事，只是这些他都没跟孙红雷讲。

此时，上海已是华灯初上。他见时间合适，便关掉微博，和孙红雷通了视频，然而视频接通后，他却表现得一如往常，既没有委屈，也没有难过，就好像所有这些事都没有发生过一样。

“什么时候回来？”

屏幕里，孙红雷依然和过去一样，神情温和，声音柔软得让人安心。

“23号。”他说，“我们20号结课。之后我会去纽约办点事，22号上午从那里飞。到上海的话，应该就是当地时间23号上午了。回头我把班机信息发给你。”

“好。等回来了，你要是愿意，我们干脆回苏州住一段时间去。”

听到这个提议，张艺兴不由得兴奋起来，倒是真有点把那些事都给忘了的样子：“行啊，我一直都想回去住一住的。”

他本以为孙红雷会再就这件事说些什么，却没想到他并没有继续这个对他们两人来说都意义特殊的话题。孙红雷看起来有些烦躁，转而问他：“艺兴，你就没什么事想问我吗？”

他抿了抿嘴：“没什么想问你的。就是有什么，过两天我也就回去了，等回去再说吧。”

一时间，两人都陷入了沉默。视频里，只有张艺兴所在的餐馆还热闹着。少顷，还是张艺兴先打破了这尴尬的寂静，他索性将话题扯开：“对了，红雷哥，我去纽约，需不需要我帮你买点什么？”

“不用。我什么都不缺。”孙红雷像是没听进去似的，只是随意地答着。

“那我给你买点什么吧。”

“随便。别乱花钱。”

通话结束后，孙红雷将手机扔在一边，疲惫地揉了揉自己的鼻梁。这几个月，张艺兴对他的态度变得越来越微妙，也越来越难以捉摸，这让他感到非常不安。

这不是他想要的结果，完全不是，但事情的发展却又似乎已不再受他的控制。

他将自己重重地投进椅背，转头时无意间瞟了一眼窗外，可就是这么一眼，就已将他心中不好的预感又加重了几分。

窗外，光影弥漫的夜空里飘起了雪。

上海，下雪了。


	2. 第二章

“你怎么来了？”把黄磊让进屋时，孙红雷这样问他。

“来看看你呀。”黄磊边说边提了提手里设计考究的纸袋，“顺便给你带了点今年的春茶。”

没过多久，沁人的茶香就在一楼的会客厅里荡漾开来。张艺兴出国后不久，孙红雷就把家里的工作人员都调去了别的地方，只留下保洁人员每过一段时间上门清扫一次。偌大的宅子就这样空了下来，这就好像它主人的心，里面有什么东西一转眼就被掏空了似的。

坐在会客厅里，黄磊边喝茶边四下看了看这空荡荡的宅子。满目的萧索让他忍不住劝了劝自己对面的老朋友：“红雷啊，你这样可不行。艺兴这也就是出个国、上个学，你可倒好，弄得都快跟日子不过了似的，这不平白让你身边的人看了担心么。”

“我哪儿不过日子了？”孙红雷反驳着，“不就是暂时给他们调个职么。你看这屋子上上下下，我一个人没事拾掇拾掇，不也一样整整齐齐的。再说了，要那么人，那么热闹干嘛，能和我分享这份热闹的人又不在。”

黄磊起先听这话还愣了一下，但很快就露出了一个意料之中的笑容。但出于谨慎，他没有急着点破什么，而是先假模假式地又劝了孙红雷几句。

“要我说啊，艺兴这孩子早晚得长大，长大了就得有自己的生活。等他有了自己的生活，你也就得跟着有自己的生活。就说前段时间吧，有几个想跟你攀关系的来找过我，说想给你介绍女朋友，问我你喜欢什么样的。我当然没说什么了。但听他们话里的意思，最近可是不少人都惦记上了这个事。我就觉着吧，红雷，甭管别人什么意图，这事对你来说也算是个机会。艺兴长大了，你也总得学着往前走走了不是。”

这话一出，便如石沉大海。孙红雷什么也没说，只将目光一瞬不瞬地锁在茶几一侧摞着的杂志和CD上。那些杂志和CD都是从世界各地淘换会来的，艺兴走时没来及收，他就照原样放着。天色阴沉，他望着艺兴留下的东西，眸子里不自觉地就透露出了一种说不出的清冷与落寞。

只不过，这样的神情反而让黄磊心里更加有数了。

他很快换了个角度，继续试探：“其实仔细想想，你有这样的情绪反应也不是不能理解。我身边也有不少朋友送自己孩子出国上学的，家里忽然少了个至亲至爱的人，任谁心里都会空落落的。可人生的路还长，咱们总有一天得学会和自己最亲最爱的人道别。”

“不一样的。”孙红雷这时打断了他的话，“你说的那是自己生养的孩子，但艺兴对我来说不是这样的。他不一样。”

黄磊抬眼看了看他，嘴角勾起了一点难以察觉的弧度。

其实，话说到这份儿上，大家早已心知肚明。孙红雷自觉有些话就在嘴边，即便告诉了黄磊也没什么，但或许就是因为那些情感太过隐秘，面对自己这位认识多年的老友，他一时间就怎么也说不出口。

张艺兴出国后，他身边的一些人就开始给他介绍起了女朋友。一开始，他也乐呵呵地去了，但没过多久他就发现，不论她们有多好，当一段感情需要深入下去的时候，他总无法全身心投入。他的睡眠开始变得越来越差，经常被忧惧绵长的梦所萦绕。睡梦中，他朝思暮想的男孩总是站在离自己稍远一点的地方，湿红着一双眼睛小心翼翼地问他：“哥哥，你是不要我了么。”

他听这话只觉得撕心裂肺，却只得有些负气地反驳道：“哥哥没不要你。倒是你，自己跑到国外去了，是不想要哥哥了么？”

这样的场景不知在他梦里反复出现过多少次，但几乎每一次他都得不到男孩的回答。他非常清楚自己想听到什么，可不管怎么等怎么盼，他都得不来这个回答。

直到有一次，他终于听到了。睡梦中，男孩对他说：“哥哥，我没不要你，我喜欢你，我想永远和你在一起。”

话音未落，他就看见男孩向自己跑来，跟着冲进了他的怀抱。

睡梦中，他们拥抱、亲吻，肆意抚慰着彼此的身体。他这才意识到自己对张艺兴的感情已经发生了变化，也才意识到这个他看着长大的孩子，如今对他来说究竟意味着什么。

他心满意足。而那个梦也就再没出现过了。

“我知道。”

黄磊突如其来的话把他吓了一跳，他这才从一时的晃神中回到现实。

这会儿，坐在对面喝着春茶的人继续道：“我认识你的时候，老赵身体还好，艺兴还小。这么多年，我是看着你在商战场上披荆斩棘，看着艺兴一点点长大，也看着你俩相依为命走到今天的。有些事其实就算你不说，我也看得出来，也能理解。就跟你说实话吧，今天我来，就是想看看你到底怎么想的。前段时间来找我的人不少，说你‘谁都看不上’‘对谁都没兴趣’说得多了，我就不得不往深里想想。艺兴这孩子我也算看着长大的，你俩的脾气我都知道，这要真是桩美事，我是无论如何也不想看着它因为你俩这不好沟通的毛病给弄巧成拙了的。”

听黄磊这么说，孙红雷长长地舒了口气。他转而问自己这位老朋友：“那你说，我们该怎么办？”

黄磊稍微回忆了一下，说：“出国之前，艺兴找我聊过一次。男孩子嘛，聊得最多的也都是未来计划、工作发展什么的。我那时就问他有没有想过找个女朋友，他就感觉挺拒斥的，说自己还想不了那么多，说你从小把他拉扯大，他现在最想做的就是赶紧独立，少让你操点心。等再过几年有点成绩了，他就能回来好好陪你，照顾你了。我那时就觉着，这孩子没准儿心里是有你的。你要是心里也有他，你们俩找个时间好好谈谈，其实也不是什么坏事。”

听黄磊这么说，孙红雷却有些面露伤感地摇了摇头：“艺兴这孩子你不是不知道。如果我们俩谈，我真要开了这口，他不会不答应。可如果真是这样，我就永远不会知道他心里究竟怎么想的了。他要是因为善良，或者想要报恩呢？”他用目光无声地反问黄磊，而后又结论性地摇了摇头，“你说的这办法我对谁都能用，但他不行，我开不了这口。”

“那你想怎么办？”虽然这样追问着，但黄磊却隐约觉着孙红雷心里可能已经有了自己的打算。

果不其然。

“我想让他自己选。”

“怎么选？”黄磊蹙着眉，等待着对方的答案。

然而，孙红雷并没有很快回答这个问题，他再一次将目光挪到茶几一角的杂志和CD上，眼里流露着疼惜，嘴角却勾出几许苦笑。

片刻后，他说：“让他失去一次，他就会选了。”

一瞬间的惊讶后，黄磊感到了满心的忧虑。他很快就意识到孙红雷想做什么，却并不觉得这是什么好办法。思忖片刻后，他尽力又劝了劝孙红雷。

“红雷，你听我一句：有时候，一个人的选择不一定就是对的；有时候，一件事，它可能一开始的确是错的，但做事的人最终把它做成了一件对的事，你还能说它是完全错的么？你和艺兴的事，我觉得好好谈谈不一定是什么坏事。要非像你这样，把事情搞得那么复杂，我怕你以后会后悔。”

这已经是几个月前的事了，那之后孙红雷也的确是后悔了。

那之后的几个月里，他和国内几位一线女明星分分合合的桥段在网上传得沸沸扬扬，但张艺兴却不像他所预计的那样，就此来问过什么。

孙红雷很确定，艺兴知道那些绯闻，但这孩子仍跟个没事人似的在美国读书工作，偶尔视频，也对绯闻的事只字不提，权当没发生过，这就让他有些害怕了。

他不怕这孩子心里没他，他只怕他又倔又犟的，遇到了这样的事，就算心里有他，也什么都不说了。他怕他以为他们之间的情分无多，所以努力维持着表面的平静，竭力留住仅有的温情。他更怕自己以后再说什么都没用了，因为这孩子早就被他伤透心了。

他不是没想过别的可能，可不管怎样，他都无法排除自己心里这最害怕的一个。他不止一次地问自己，你口口声声对黄磊说不想跟艺兴开这口，可你自己又对他做了什么？你为了达到目的算计了他，你算计了你自己这辈子唯一捧在心尖上的孩子。

——你算个什么东西？

——就你这样也配得到艺兴的爱？

机场里，粉丝的尖叫声引来路人的注意，也将孙红雷的思绪拉了回来。

这一年初秋，张艺兴在美国发行了首张单曲，并且取得了相当好的成绩。虽然国内的宣传尚未开始，但从那时起他就已经获得了大批粉丝。这会儿，由于提前得知他回国的消息，不少粉丝已经聚集在国际航班的到港出口附近，等待他出现了。

孙红雷到机场时还很早，但那时出口附近就已经围了一大群孩子了，他不得已选了个相对空旷的地方，和随同的工作人员一起等在了那里。

这会儿又是一阵尖叫声，出口附近雀跃起来。孙红雷沿着声音的方向看去，不一会儿便看到张艺兴推着行李车从里面走出来。

他没带工作人员，一个人出来时看见这样的接机阵仗，明显有些准备不足。粉丝们很快迎了上去，里三层外三层地在出口附近筑起了厚厚的屏障，他见大家热情，便十分耐心地回应起来，握手、签名、合影，各式各样的互动应接不暇，但在那些互动的间隙，他总还是会不时地向外张望，去寻找那个熟悉的身影。

那孩子在找他。孙红雷望着，递了个眼色，随行的工作人员便上前维持起了秩序。又过了相当长一段时间，他才总算是等到张艺兴告别粉丝，来到自己面前。

“红雷哥——”

男孩看起来心情倒还不错。一声“红雷哥”，尾音拖到长长的，依旧是从前亲昵的样子。

孙红雷看着，终究喜形于色，然而当他微微张开手臂，走上前去，想要抱抱这孩子的时候，却既意外又不意外地被拒绝了。张艺兴向后躲了躲，跟着回头看了看粉丝，又看了看他，抱歉地笑了。

两人离开机场，坐进车里后，张艺兴还是给了他一个大大的拥抱。他们太久没见了，孙红雷抱着张艺兴，不自觉地就收紧了手臂。这孩子身上有他最熟悉的味道，他忍不住就将头埋进他细嫩温热的颈肩，在那里闻了又闻，嗅了又嗅，而张艺兴也没有拒绝，反倒把他抱得更紧了些，柔软的鬓丝在他敏感的耳轮和颈侧一下下蹭着，一时间竟有些不愿分开了。

这是孙红雷没有想到的，而更让他想不到的是，就在两人将要分开时，张艺兴在他嘴角落了一个吻。

那是一个轻巧柔软的吻，但在孙红雷的感觉里，它却像带了电一般，弄得他连头皮都跟着一起发麻。他在一瞬间的温热后一连眨了好几下眼，想要分辨出那吻背后的意义，却发现大脑已是一片空白，而更让他意外的是，就在这时，张艺兴在同样的位置又吻了他一下，跟着迅速离开了他的怀抱。

他看着眼前的男孩，头脑懵懵的，心中却浮现一丝欣喜，可还没等他开口去确认对方心意，张艺兴就有些狡黠地笑了。

“红雷哥，好久不见，我想你了。”

——我想你了。

——他只不过，是想你了而已。

意识到这一点，孙红雷只觉得自己在刚刚的几分钟里坐了一趟从未坐过的过山车：在旅程的最高点，他体验了期许已久的爱意，可现在他又不得不再次回到列车的始发地——男孩的游戏结束了，他被迫着离席，马上就要去面对现实了。

他很快反应过来，用调侃掩饰住了自己的失落：“你这也太想我了。疯了吧你。”

男孩听着没再说话，只是嘴角的微笑依然没有褪去。

车子向市中心的方向驶去。孙红雷下午还有个会，车子开到外滩指定位置后，会遇到等在那里的另一部车子。那辆车会载他过江，回公司总部，而原先这辆会继续带张艺兴回家。

那之后的一路上，张艺兴一直都在有一搭无一搭地聊着自己在美国的生活和见闻，孙红雷听着，却没有太多兴致去回应。这孩子从下飞机到现在，他就一直在观察他，却始终看不出什么端倪。张艺兴并不像他想像的那样心事重重，倒是看上去心情很好，笑起来更活脱脱一个没心没肺的主儿。

他看着这样的张艺兴，想起自己连月来的不安、担忧、懊悔、自责，倒突然觉得自己特别委屈了。眼看车子就要开到指定地点，他终于忍不住开了口。

“艺兴，你两年多没回家了，就没点儿心里话想跟哥哥说的吗？”

这问题一出，张艺兴脸上的笑容便淡了几分，他轻轻叹了口气，而后说：“等回苏州吧。回苏州，我再跟你说。”

让张艺兴没想到的是，第二天一早孙红雷就开车带他回了苏州。

车子开进他们原先住的小区，看到依然如旧的草木砖瓦，张艺兴忽然有了一种回到过去的感觉，而更让他恍惚的，是在孙红雷推开老房子的门后，他所看到的里面一如中学时的布置。

“你走之后，我就叫人把这里重新收拾了一下。这两年一有空，我就会回来住住。”孙红雷边说边将两人的行李搬进屋里，一回头却对上了还愣在家门口的张艺兴有些惊讶的双眼。

“看着我干嘛？”他问着不由得就笑了，“这孩子……饿不饿啊？我给你做饭去。”

张艺兴听这话，只觉得鼻子有些发酸。可能在外面漂泊久了的人都一样，最依恋的不过是这一生中最熟悉的那一餐一饭。他望着孙红雷忙东忙西的背影，不着痕迹地抹了抹眼角，而后就也跟着撸起袖子，忙活了起来。

他们一起做了两顿饭，一顿午饭，一顿晚餐。食材是孙红雷早前让人备好的，做的也都是诸如西红柿鸡蛋、辣椒炒肉、赛螃蟹之类他们在一起时最常吃的。到了晚上，他们就又把张艺兴从前的卧室给收拾了一下，除了尘，又为那张略显窄小的双人床换了一套新的被褥床套。

月亮渐渐爬上冬日枯黄的枝头，映在卧室的玻璃窗上，留下一片斑驳的暗影。两人收拾好卧室后，就一同坐在床沿，孙红雷望着对面窗上的斑驳，眼里多了些忧伤，微微叹了口气。

“这里春节过后就要拆了。艺兴，你怪我么？”

张艺兴坐在他旁边，摇了摇头：“刚听说你们公司接了这个项目的时候，我怨过。可后来想想，你也是身不由己，心里可能比我还难受。再后来，我就慢慢想开了：房子之所以可贵，就是因为它承载了人们的记忆，但记忆这种东西，只要人在，感情在，它就不会消失。”

说到感情，张艺兴眉心微蹙，像是在心底做出了什么决定似的，突然提起了另一件事：“对了，红雷哥，我之前不是说去纽约给你买礼物么，我买回来了，就是不知道你喜不喜欢。你等等啊。”

他说完便起身去开自己的行李箱，孙红雷坐在床沿，看着他蹲在行李箱边东捣西腾的，只觉得愈发摸不着头脑。他特别想问问张艺兴，你从美国到底给我带了什么东西回来，还得这么神神秘秘的，却发现自己根本没有勇气问出口。心里面，他隐隐觉得，那一定是一样非常重要的东西。

他的直觉很准，没过一会儿，手里就被放入了一个深蓝色丝绒面的小盒子。小盒子轻轻小小的，可托在手里却像是自己会制热导热一般，连带他心口都仿佛跟着灼烧了起来。他盯着那个小盒子，心里非常清楚那里面放着的是什么，却犹豫着怎样也不敢打开，一双深邃的眸子在暗夜里闪着欣喜又怯懦的光，最终询问式地投向了坐在自己身边的男孩。

男孩难掩心中的期待，赶忙对他说：“打开看看。”

他听话地打开了那个小盒子。盒子里面，两枚指戒一大一小，在朦胧的月光下泛着银色的柔光，仔细看去，内圈都刻着一行小字，Lei & Lay。

“我知道哥哥你想问什么。”张艺兴说，“刚知道那些绯闻的时候，我脑子里只是嗡地一声，也说不上是什么感觉，就觉得心里特别慌、特别害怕，不知道该怎么办，也不敢问你，所以就干脆请了几天假，把自己关在了屋子里。

“那段时间，我心里很乱，但我还是逼着自己把一些事想清楚，比如我们的关系、你对我的感情、我对你的感情，还有我为什么那么害怕，我到底在怕什么……

“后来，我就想明白了一些：我害怕，大概是因为亲情。其实从小到大，我都特别害怕你像我爸我妈那样不要我了。可转念一想，现在事情不一样了，我长大了。你可以去考虑别的人，我也可以把你追回来，反正那些绯闻也还都是绯闻，就算有一撇，也还没一捺呢，我追就是了……就算追不回来……我也认命了。

“而当我这么想的时候，我发现，我对你的感情已经不一样了。八月底九月初那会儿，磊哥来看过我，把实情都告诉了我。我那时真挺怨你的，就想着先不跟你说，让你担心担心，但其实有些话我早就想告诉你了——”

说到这里，张艺兴眸子已透出一股坚毅，他抬起头，深深望进孙红雷的眼底。

“红雷哥，你听好：我爱你，我要你。这辈子，我都要定你了。”

听着长长的一段话，孙红雷心里已翻涌起万千感慨。这个他一手拉扯大的孩子，是真的长大了。他在他看不到的地方独自经历着困苦与心痛，又在他还没能察觉的时候独自走了出来。那些他因为赌气而施与的小小惩戒，成为了他这个做哥哥的内心愧疚的最大救赎，而此时此刻，他因为爱，也已经能够宽厚地接纳他并不完美的所有所有了。

他看着眼前的男孩，多少复杂的情感都化作了浓烈的爱意。他知道男孩正等着他的回应，可刚要开口，就听到那把干净的声音再次响起了。

只是这一次，那声音里没了先前的坚强和决绝。

“所以，哥哥，那些绯闻……就别传了吧……以后也别传了，好吗？”

豆大的泪水在话音未落时便颗颗坠落，张艺兴低着头，努力用衣袖抹着泪，却发现怎样也止不住，连月来积压在心中的不安与委屈终究还是决堤了。

怎么可能不委屈呢？孙红雷看着，一颗心被绞得生疼。他轻轻把男孩拉进怀里，而后就像小时候那样把他抱得紧紧的，心里愧疚又焦急。

“不传了，不传了。”他说，“是哥哥不好，哥哥不知好歹，让你受委屈了。哥哥错了。艺兴不哭了好不好？哥哥哪儿也不去了。哥哥是你的，谁也抢不走了。”

就像小时候那样，男孩的泪水非但没止住，反而哭得更凶了。孙红雷抱着他没再说话，只任由自己的衬衣就此濡湿一片。直到张艺兴把积攒已久的情绪都宣泄出来，他才让自己和这孩子稍稍分开了些。

“来，咱们把戒指戴上。”他边说边从小盒子里取出戒指，将小的那枚套进张艺兴右手的无名指，将大的自己戴上，“戴上戒指，咱们就再也不分开了。”

“嗯。”张艺兴使劲地点了点头，泪水虽然还挂在脸上，但总算没有先前那样不安了。

孙红雷本以为折腾了大半宿，这孩子也困了，便准备回自己从前的卧室去睡，却不料刚起身就被张艺兴给拦了住。

男孩坐在床上，一只手抓着他的衣袖，满是依恋地仰头看他。他站在床边，看着男孩眼里的不舍，一颗心顿时就化作了一团温热的水。

他重又坐回床沿，将男孩圈在怀里：“不想让哥哥走啊。”

怀里的人点了点头。

“那好，那就不走，晚上我陪你睡。”

让孙红雷没想到的是，话音刚落，怀里的男孩便不安分了起来。两年多没见，直到这一刻，孙红雷才真正意识到这孩子在他看不见的地方究竟成长了多少。十八岁，他送他上学，机场临别时，还俨然一个半大的孩子。如今，他已在二十一岁的年华里拥有了优美的轮廓和强健的体魄，而此时此刻，他正像一头年轻的豹子，将他扑进床里，恣意亲吻。

倒在床上，孙红雷犹豫了。他想，就这样吧，这孩子今晚对他做什么，他都没关系，只要他别伤了自己，却不料张艺兴在他身上放肆了一会儿就有些气馁地停了下来，而后窝进他怀里，声音柔软又略带沙哑地对他说：“红雷哥，你抱我吧。我想要你。”

他看着怀里的男孩：“你认真的？”

张艺兴点点头：“回来之前，我问过我朋友了，需要用的东西我也都买回来了，可我这不是……不是没经验么……”他脸颊微红，有些吞吐，一双干净的眸子无辜地眨着，“你就先帮我打个样儿呗。”

孙红雷被这话弄得哭笑不得，忍不住刮了一下张艺兴的鼻梁：“你说说你这孩子，一天到晚都想什么呢你？”

张艺兴本以为那之后他所要经历的一切都会非常陌生，却没想到那其中的绝大部分都是他再熟悉不过的。那些亲吻、拥抱、肌肤的触感，以及那份温暖，在他生命的大部分时间里都不曾缺席过。孙红雷小心翼翼地拥着他在云端走了一遭，又安安稳稳地护着他回到现实，他在熟悉的怀抱里慢慢找回平稳的呼吸，又在绵密的亲吻里安心睡去。

再次醒来时，天已是蒙蒙亮。孙红雷睡在他旁边，和他枕着同一个枕头，一只手轻轻搭在他的手腕上。天有些冷，他侧过身去，便又往哥哥怀里靠了靠。

半梦半醒间，他想起这几个月来发生的事，觉得自己实在没有告白时所说的那样冷静理智，又或者说，寥寥数语间，他其实下意识隐去了许多不想让孙红雷知道的事。

报喜不报忧。在外面待久了，他也和许多漂泊的人一样，有了这样的习惯。

第一次看到那些绯闻时，他记得自己只是大致扫了一遍，就想当什么事都没发生，继续做自己的事。可还没等他做什么，泪水就不受控制地流了下来，随后胸口钝痛，胃也跟着一起翻腾。

他实在感到难受，就请了几天假，一个人在宿舍里待着，期间只吃了一些面包和杯面，最后胃疼得太厉害了，才一个人去医院看了急诊。医生诊断他是轻度胃溃疡，给他开了一些药，又写了一张单子，建议他去看下心理医生。他吃了药，却没再去看医生。时逢单曲发行前夕，他索性将自己投入没日没夜的工作里，最终用疲惫分散了注意力。

遇到这样的事，很多人可能都会选择第一时间去和当事人核实，问清楚究竟是怎么一回事，但是他没有。他那时最先想到的不是别的，而是红雷哥照顾了自己那么久，他应该有他自己的生活了，而自己也应该学着放手，不去做哥哥的累赘。

只不过，放手对于他来说，实在太难太难了。

就这样，他勉强忙过了夏天。初秋的时候，黄磊来波士顿看他，在宿舍里发现了他没吃完的药、请假单和医院开具的诊断证明。他记得黄磊当时气坏了，掏出手机就要给孙红雷打电话。他怕自己跟哥哥正面沟通时会崩溃，于是拼命抢下了手机，把它给关了。

黄磊那时看着他，心痛又着急：“艺兴啊，你可不能这么惯着你哥哥！他得知道自己因为任性造成了怎样的后果，他得看看自己到底把你折腾成了什么样子！”

“可知道了又能怎样呢？”他红着眼眶说，“红雷哥的人生里不应该只有我一个。他那么好，他值得更好的！”

“你就是他最好的。”黄磊眼里充满了悲悯，“他这一生就只有你。”

起初听到这些话的时候，他难以置信地睁大了双眼，直到黄磊将事情的来龙去脉告诉了他，他才说服了自己接受这些都是真的，然后再有点报复性地拟定了一个小小的惩罚计划。

其实，直到告白之前，他都还对黄磊的话将信将疑。他知道黄磊心地善良又足智多谋，他那时完全可以先编出这么一套谎言来稳住他，而后再慢慢告诉他实情，好让他不至于因为这件事耽误太多的工作和学业。然而，幸好，他没有，那些话都是真的。

“艺兴？艺兴你怎么了？怎么又哭了？是哥哥弄疼你了么？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，张艺兴这才告别了回忆。

他哭了，但他自己并没有察觉，直到孙红雷温热的手掌又一次抚上他的脸颊，他才意识到自己的皮肤已经濡湿一片。他抬起头，便在朦胧的晨光里对上了哥哥关切的眼眸。

“没事，我没事。”他抹了抹眼泪，还是决定不去讲那些难过的事，“……就是，直到昨天晚上，我都还在担心磊哥告诉我的，都只是在安慰我。虽然我也一直都在跟自己说，没事的，不行你就追呗，可心里还是害怕的，我怕你……”

他没把话说完，就被拥入了温暖的怀抱。

“不怕的，那些都是真的，我只有你。”

孙红雷的声音柔软得让他安心，他确认式地“嗯”了一声，又重新将头埋进了哥哥的怀里。

渐渐地，他感到自己被抱得越来越紧。孙红雷好像流泪了，因为他觉察到自己额头沾上了温热的泪水。

又过了一会儿，那把温柔又低沉的声音响起了。

“宝贝，哥哥知道你一直都很坚强，习惯了只把开心的事告诉我，却不提自己的委屈和辛苦。但哥哥想告诉你，这一次是不一样的，这一次是哥哥让你受的委屈，是哥哥欠了你的。你想让我怎么还都行，我都听你的。”

“真的？”他抬起头，与孙红雷目光相对。

男人点了点头。

他又将自己埋进了温热的怀抱，在那里闷声说：“那就永远都不要跟我分开了，永远都不要了。”

他感觉到孙红雷长长舒了口气，像是笑了，在他耳边说：“哥答应你，咱们再也不分开了。”

天亮了，阳光洒进这间小小的房间，两人又在薄薄的晨光里相拥着睡去。

这是他们生命里特别的一天，却又同他们生命里的每一天一样平凡，因为不论是在那之前还是之后，他们之间的那份爱就没有改变过。


	3. 第三章

一月中旬，他们回到上海，在那里参加了一场由国际知名时尚杂志主办的慈善晚宴。

那之前，他们在苏州住了小半个月，在那里一同度过了圣诞和新年。他们一起出门看了烟火，一起窝在屋子里吃了热腾腾的火锅，也一起赤裸着裹进绒毯，品尝过彼此身体所带来的快乐。孙红雷偶尔会处理一些公事，张艺兴就窝在自己从前的卧室里，像中学时那样看书写歌。两人闲下来就买买菜、做做饭，日子过得平平淡淡，却相依相守得仿佛回到了从前。

他们都不愿打破这平静美满的生活，却又都心知肚明，生活已推着他们走向了更大的舞台。

慈善晚宴现场，灯火绚烂，星光璀璨。因为身份的不同，他们被主办方安排着分别走了红毯。孙红雷被归在影响区域经济的十大企业家之列，先行进入会场。他没带女伴，一人走到媒体区时显得有些形单影只，但仅那双深邃的眼眸和笃定的姿态，就足以让人们在看过后再无质疑和猜想的勇气。主持人本想就前段时间的绯闻拐弯抹角地问他些什么，却在对上他目光的一刹那，被随之而来的巨大压迫感逼得节节退败。

除了慈善晚宴相关的话题外，孙红雷没再说什么。他走完红毯，没有直接进宴会厅，而是等在了媒体区附近，没多过久便看到张艺兴出现在媒体镜头前，开始接受采访。

“艺兴，听说你是第一次参加这类活动，可不可以跟大家说说，你现在的感受如何？”面对娱乐圈新人，主持人的提问并没怎么留情面。

“也不算是第一次了。”张艺兴回道，“之前上学的时候我也参加过类似的活动，但慈善性质的确实是第一次，所以就特别希望今晚自己的表演能为活动做点贡献。”

他答得尚算机智，却没想到主持人依旧不依不饶：“那是不是因为今天孙总也在的关系，所以你没那么紧张啊？”

这问题问得猝不及防，还带有一点明显的恶意。自出道以来，张艺兴就没在正式场合谈起过自己和孙红雷的关系。媒体和大众了解到这一点，还是因为早前流出的一段他参加伯克利招生面试时的视频短片。短片中除了他面试时的现场表演外，还有一段他与招生官之间的谈话。其间，招生官问他和学费出资人之间的关系，他就大致把家里的情况介绍了一下，从自己如何被领养，到孙红雷如何将名下企发展至今天的水平，再到两人之间家人一般的感情，一词一句平直浅白，却又特别的温暖动人。

只不过，短片流出后不久，各式各样的猜想和谣言也随之迅速蔓延，有的传到后来甚至已经到了没边儿的地步。就比如，说张艺兴不过是孙红雷养来玩的一只金丝雀的。

这会儿，主持人话音刚落，站在不远处的孙红雷就有些危险地眯起了眼，倒是聚光灯前的张艺兴意外地镇定，他浅淡一笑，继而跟那位主持人打了个哈哈。

“相比之下，我觉得我哥现在可能比我还紧张，因为这是他第一次看我在舞台上表演，希望一会儿他别受太大刺激。”

见先前的问题没能难住这位新晋的顶级偶像，主持人原本勾起的嘴角僵硬住，却又不得不继续尬聊：“哦？那要这么说，艺兴你一会儿的表演会很刺激咯？”

“不不不，”张艺兴乐呵呵道，“是他比较传统，平时电音接触得少。”

一分多钟的时间里，张艺兴不仅将主持人提问中的潜台词一一击破，还捎带暗示了一下自己在哥哥那里可以随时随地横着走的地位。孙红雷远远看着，嘴角噙起几分笑意，暗自放下心来。

离开媒体区后，张艺兴没走几步就看到不远处正等着他的孙红雷，他脚步愈发轻快，不一会儿就来到哥哥面前。

“你这孩子，胆子越来越大了，都学会拿你哥开玩笑了是不是？”

听着孙红雷的责怪，张艺兴只是咯咯地笑，却不料侧身看去时，对上的已是那人担忧的目光。孙红雷望着他，柔声问道：“你真没事？”

他抿抿嘴，微微摇头：“没事。我上学的时候也遇到过类似的事，后来就想开了。以后要是发展得好，这种事少不了。堵也是堵不住的。”

听这话，孙红雷眉心一蹙，心里的担忧不由得加重，他拉住张艺兴，不安地问：“艺兴，你跟我说实话，你在美国是不是还经历了什么没跟我说的？”

“没有，”张艺兴避开孙红雷的目光，思忖稍许，又对上他的眼眸，“哥你信我，我真的没事，就是有什么事，也都是工作上的事，不是什么大事……后来也都处理了。”

仅这一刹那的躲闪，就足以让孙红雷确定这孩子有事了。他原本还想追问，但见张艺兴如此坚持，终究是忍了下来。男孩这会儿一边往前走着，一边安慰他，让他别担心、别多想，他看着男孩愈渐挺拔的个子和结实的臂膀，倏地好像就懂了什么——

这孩子长大了，已经不再需要自己时刻保护着了。他应该去闯，去经历，而这才是自己应该给他的。

张艺兴也没有开玩笑。慈善晚宴现场，当他新单曲的前奏响起时，孙红雷下意识地抿紧了嘴唇。

舞台上的青年是孙红雷所没有见过的，他在音乐的节拍中恣意绽放，脱胎换骨一般，是那样明亮而耀眼。随着演出的进行，灯光益发炫目，尖叫声此起彼伏，青年在镁光灯的照耀下勾勒出一道道动感有力的弧线，孙红雷望着，不由得就有些恍惚了。

他又想起松花江边的那场大雪，想起皑皑白雪中那栋灰黑色的破屋子，想起破屋子里那个冻红了鼻尖的小男孩。他那时就倚在门框边，笑眯眯地看着他，看他抄起刀子，看他盯着自己时眼里的恐惧与无助。他记得自己夺下刀子，将男孩的双手握入掌心时所感受的刺骨寒凉，也记得将他身子在怀中焐暖后，那软糯糯、红扑扑的小脸蹭在脸颊上的温热。

命运的齿轮就是从那时开始旋转的。他因为这份羁绊活了下来，又因为想让这个孩子过得幸福，活成了更好的自己。如今，他们一同踏过荆棘，历过风雨，站在了阳光之下，而这个孩子也已经羽翼丰满，正整装待发，准备奔向更宽广的世界了。

最后一个音符终止，演出结束，全场掌声雷动。那声音由远及近，将他的意识带回到现实。张艺兴站在舞台上，和舞者一起鞠躬谢幕，临下台时冲他比了个心，把他给逗笑了，也就是这一刻，他感觉到了自己眼角的温热。

“哥，你怎么了？”

张艺兴换下演出服，坐回孙红雷身边时，对上了对方投来的目光。那目光透着欣慰与骄傲，满足与期许，显得格外意味深长。张艺兴望着，心里突然感觉到一股暖意却又无法名状，下意识地就这样问着。

孙红雷笑了，伸手呼撸了一把男孩柔软厚实的头发，乐呵呵道：“高兴呗，看你这样。”

他看着孙红雷，注意到他眼角残存的湿润，于是也就心领神会地跟着笑了起来，白皙的面庞露出两个好看的酒窝。

晚宴结束后，孙红雷又在杯酒觥筹间应酬了很久。张艺兴被相熟的音乐人拉过去聊天，聊了好一阵子，才等到孙红雷从应酬中脱身，向自己的方向走来，只是不成想，还没走几步，就被一名女子给截住了。

昏沉的灯光下，女子身材出挑，娇艳动人。她嘴角含笑，一只手的食指轻轻滑过孙红雷的手心，而后探入指缝，勾起他的尾指，欲将他往一个角落里带去。孙红雷看着那女子笑了笑，就也跟着走了过去，张艺兴望着，眼色逐渐暗淡，垂眸转身后，便心不在焉地接着和熟人聊了起来。

但让他没想到的是，半杯气泡水都没喝完的功夫，孙红雷就笑眯眯地擎着一支高脚香槟杯，加入了他和熟人的谈话，还没聊上两句，就礼貌道别，拉着他准备回家了。

出了宴会厅，他们来到一个没什么人的角落，张艺兴有些生气地问了句“你刚才干什么呢”，却还没等到回答，就被孙红雷给抱住了。

“嘘，别说话。”男人低沉的声音连同酒气一起砸向张艺兴的面庞。孙红雷抱着他，安心地将头搭在他肩膀，将自己大半身量都放在了他身上。他抱着孙红雷，隐约感到一丝不对劲，却还没等开口再问什么，就听到哥哥在自己耳边说，“让我抱一会儿，觉得有点恶心。”

“是因为喝多了么？”他不明所以地问着。

孙红雷在他肩窝摇摇头：“是人，人恶心。”

他听着，又想起觥筹间孙红雷假惺惺的笑，以及那个香艳的女子，才意识到当自己与志同道合的朋友兴致盎然地把酒言欢时，自己的哥哥却在盘根错节的复杂人际里通篇谋算，逢场作戏。

他一向都是这样，把所有肮脏的东西都挡在身后，把干净的都留给了自己。

想到这里，他又把孙红雷抱紧了一些，一只手摩挲着他的后背：“好了，好了，没事了，有我在呢。我不恶心。咱们出去走走吧。呼吸些新鲜空气，你会好些。”

他们参加的这场慈善晚宴的举办地是位于外滩的一家酒店，此时午夜将近，他们一出酒店大门，就被蚀骨的寒气所萦绕。江边的水气很重，湿冷湿冷的，孙红雷始终过不惯这样的冬天，但他当初仍然选择带张艺兴往南走，只是因为南方不怎么下雪，艺兴讨厌下雪。

可让他没有想到的是，此后人生辗转十几年，他始终没能逃开过雪天，而那个总觉得下雪就没好兆头的孩子，高中毕业后更是去了一个几乎每年都要下上几场大暴雪的地方求学。

说来也怪，人生总有那么几件事逃不开，也说不清，就比如他们和这雪天的关系。

这会儿，天色越来越晚，广场上的人散了不少，但气氛却依然还算热闹。他们各自换了一身休闲装，将自己裹得严严实实的，便成功混入了人群。孙红雷酒醒了不少，但步子还仍有些虚浮，好在张艺兴一直拉着他的手，陪他沿着江边慢慢地走。

气温越来越低，忽然间便开始有细小冰凌从天空坠落。不一会儿的功夫，冰凌就变成了雪花，落在行人的头上和衣服上，仔细看去，还可以看到好看的六瓣冰花。

望着天空飘落的雪，张艺兴渐渐停下脚步。那些雪花从他头顶的漆黑空洞中片片坠落，景象像极了他小时候看到的那样，他望着，不自觉地就有些出神。

但是很快地，他就被拥入了一个熟悉的怀抱。孙红雷抱着他，把他的头按进自己怀里，而后俯首，在他耳边轻声说：“别看了，我们回家。”

他在温暖的怀抱里摇了摇头：“小时候我怕下雪，是因为觉着一下雪就没好事，但现在不了，因为你在。你在，我就不害怕了。”他边说边将自己毛茸茸的脑袋倔强地钻了出来，继而抵在孙红雷的肩头，又继续看起天上的雪来，“现在仔细看看，它其实也挺美的。”

孙红雷这一听笑了：“那这么说，我们艺兴现在是不怕雪了？”

“怕呀。”他说着，不知怎得就瘪了嘴，而后又将头埋进孙红雷的肩窝，闷声道，“要是不怕了，以后我还怎么这么名正言顺地被你这样抱着啊。”

这话把孙红雷逗乐了，他一边笑，一边说：“你这孩子一天到晚都想什么呢。什么时候我都可以这样抱着你啊。下雪的时候，不下雪的时候，你要是愿意……”他低下头，将唇贴在男孩耳际，低声道，“也可以包括上床的时候。”

和那声音一起释出的热气擦过张艺兴敏感的耳廓，引来一阵酥麻。他耳根一下子就红了，跟着脖颈和脸颊也浮出绯色，羞得实在厉害了，他就干脆把自己的脸再一次埋进了哥哥的怀里。

只是，最后的最后，孙红雷也没想到，这孩子竟在他怀里闷闷地咕哝出这么一句——

“可以啊……你要是想的话，床上是也可以的。”

在外工作读书久了的人最常遇到的，除了团聚，就是离别。而在大部分情况下，团聚和离别又是差不多等量的。有多少次的团聚，就会有多少次的离别，几乎无一例外。

“哥，你这样不太好吧。刷关唉。”

寒假结束了，张艺兴要回美国去，孙红雷嫌送机的粉丝太多，自己没法和艺兴独处，便带着工作人员一路将他送进候机大厅，也顺便把一些不相干的人挡在了外面。

这会儿，张艺兴小声抱怨着，孙红雷倒是爽快：“那行啊，不刷，我陪你飞过去，再自己飞回来。”

张艺兴被这话噎住了，他知道孙红雷忙，也不愿他做这种浪费时间又浪费钱的事，于是只得撇撇嘴，不说话了。

离登机还有十多分钟的时间，窗外天很蓝，阳光很好，他们并肩在候机大厅的长椅上坐着，谁都没再说什么，就只是将相邻的手紧紧握着，十指相扣。

又过了一会儿，候机大厅响起了登机提醒。他们一同起身，却既没有拥抱，也没有道别。孙红雷先松开了手，而后将它搭在张艺兴的肩头，稍稍一用力，就将男孩往前推了推。

张艺兴踉跄半步，回头看去时，对上的已是孙红雷弯弯的笑眼。

“走吧。有什么事儿，微信联系。”孙红雷虽然笑着，但声音却有些颤抖。

“好……”张艺兴一边意会地往前走着，一边回身有些艰难地说，“那、红雷哥……我走了。”

就这样，他在愈发嘈杂的候机大厅里望着孙红雷，见对方点头应允后，便一路小跑，头也不回地冲进了闸口，不一会儿就消失在了乘客队伍中。孙红雷不喜欢离别，他比谁都清楚。

直到坐进机舱，张艺兴才仰起头，好让自己的眼泪不至于落得太过夸张。

坐在他旁边的姑娘看他这样，有些担心地递了一包纸巾给他，他接过纸巾，礼貌地向对方致了谢。

跟着，微信就响了。

“我想了想，还是觉得有些话得跟你说。”

扬声器里传来孙红雷的声音。

“艺兴，哥哥是真的想跟你好好道个歉。不只是因为这次的事，也是因为这些年我忙着挣钱，把你忽略了太多。我知道你不会怪我，也从没怪过我，但是作为家人、爱人，我清楚自己做得不够。”他叹了口气，继续说，“再等我几个月，艺兴，哥哥答应你，等忙完了苏州的项目，我就把公司的事交交班，去美国陪你。这回你想让我待多久都可以，我都答应你。”

啪嗒，啪嗒……

泪水终究打湿了屏幕，张艺兴咬着下唇，努力让自己平静下来，而后按下语音键——

“哥，我不怪你。那件事你其实也没做错什么，本来也应该是我选的。只不过，现在再看，我想我那时应该再多信任你一些，早跟你通个视频，把事问清楚，把该说开的说开，可能就没有后面那么多事了。然后就是……”他细细思索了片刻，而后语气坚定地说，“你要说话算话。我等你。”

语音发出去后不久就收到回复。

“好。”

跟着又是两条，文字的。

“艺兴，每个人的人生都会有很多离别，有大的，也有小的，但我相信只要心在一处，所有就都是小的。”

“会越来越小的，哥哥答应你，立字为据。”


End file.
